A motor vehicle typically includes a pair of steering knuckles supported on a body structure of the motor vehicle for vertical suspension excursions and for pivotal movement about a pair of steering axes and a pair of dirigible wheels rotatably mounted on the steering knuckles. A motor vehicle rack and pinion steering system typically includes a rack and pinion steering gear mounted on the body structure and a pair of tie rods between the steering gear and the steering knuckles. A motor vehicle integral gear steering system includes an integral steering gear on the body structure and a drag link between the steering gear and the tie rods. The integral gear steering system has greater mass than the rack and pinion steering system but relatively greater compliance due to dimensional clearances in the pivotal connections between the additional structural elements. The integral gear steering system has been observed to be more suitable for a motor vehicle subject to a wide range of loads, e.g. a truck, than a rack and pinion steering system unless complex and expensive structure is provided to account for the reduced compliance of the rack and pinion steering system relative to the integral gear steering system.